Tumblr Prompts! (Akakuro)
by Seitsuya0x0
Summary: A collection of stories written based on prompts given to me from Tumblr. AUs and settings will be different for each story but the main pairing will still be Akakuro. Will be updated every time I finish writing a story based on the prompt given.
1. Prompt 1

**Author's note:**

I decided to combine every prompt I get from Tumblr to ffn! It will be updated every time I finish writing stories based on the prompts that were given to me via Tumblr.

Akakuro sibling!au I didn't really edit it since I didn't have much time so do tell me if there's any mistakes! I didn't change Kuroko's name, he's using his mother's name so instead of Akashi Tetsuya, his name's still Kuroko Tetsuya. As to why he uses "Kuroko" instead of "Akashi" that's up to you to decide!

Mistakes are all mine. Constructive criticisms are always appreciated.

* * *

Living hell. If anyone asked Kuroko Tetsuya to describe his life, that would be his answer. Staring at his own reflection in his bathroom mirror, all he saw was a lifeless mannequin, only used for people to throw their feelings at. Anger, jealousy, hatred, all these feelings thrown to him in so many ways, all because he was the brother of Akashi Seijuurou.

He was bullied – books torn and scribbled on, shoes going missing from his locker or a dozen of pins and needles left in them, this went from a monthly event to being a weekly event and soon enough these things were happening everyday. On some days, some students even poured water all over him, drenched from head to toe he would change into his PE attire without complain. When asked why he was dressed in that attire, he just made excuses to cover up the truth.

He was used – girls used him to get closer to Akashi, not hesitating to manipulate his feelings for their own needs. Some used him as an outlet to let out their feelings, punching to kicking he endured them all. He never fought back, not unless he wanted to be beaten up even more. When asked why he had bruises all over him, he told lies just to cover up the truth.

Students called him names, throwing insults at him every single day without fail. They didn't just break him physically, they broke him mentally. But he didn't say a thing to defend himself, he acted as if nothing happened, as if he was normal just like everyone else. He wanted to lie to himself, just like how he's been lying to everyone else, including his brother.

But after all that he endured, after months of pretending to be alright – just for the sake of protecting his brother, just because of his brother himself – he finally broke. He silently wept as he slid down on the toilet floor, clutching onto his head asking himself why all these happened to him, why he had to suffer so goddamn much.

Without thinking, he slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a small blade. At some point of his life, he started using self-harm as an escape. He would cut his thighs, making sure no one would see the scars that was left behind. But today, he felt like going further. He had enough and all he wanted now was to end this. To end his own life.

* * *

Akashi's p.o.v

I walked home from school thinking of Tetsuya. He's been acting strange recently I noticed. He was more distant, his eyes weren't as bright as they used to be and his smiles seemed forced. He was hiding something and I knew it but why hasn't he said anything to me?

I've been busying myself with the council and my studies, of course he didn't say anything. He never had the chance to, not with how I constantly lock myself in the room, I don't even see him at school that much.

 _Since when did I start neglecting my own brother?_

I unlocked the door and went straight upstairs where I knew Tetsuya would be, I had to fulfill my duty as his brother not just fulfill my duties as the student council president. I can't believe it took me that long to realize this. I went knocked on his door and called out his name but no one answered, was he sleeping?

I slowly twisted the doorknob as to not disturb him, but he wasn't on his bed. "Tetsuya?" I called out to him again but just like the last time, no one answered. I looked around and noticed that the bathroom door was left ajar. I went over wanting to close the door when I saw his reflection on the mirror. This can't be happening.

* * *

Kuroko was ready, blade on his vein, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A thought crossed his mind when he opened his eyes, 'Will Seijuurou miss me when I'm gone? I wonder what will happen to him then.' He stopped and thought of the consequences of his actions, asking himself questions like 'Will he be alright?', 'Will anyone miss me', and soon he asked himself 'Will anyone even care?'. And that was it, he left everything unanswered except for the last question.

 _"No one would care either ways."  
_  
" **Tetsuya!** " Akashi called out as loud as he could the moment he saw his precious brother about to commit suicide. He kneeled down next to Kuroko, and he gave him a tight hug, telling him not to do this. The blade dropped onto the floor at some point and Kuroko didn't bother picking it up.

Kuroko was exhausted and Akashi could see that, the mere thought of his brother leaving him forever made his heart clench, the pain the thought brought was excruciating. But he knew, for Kuroko to resort to such actions, the pain must be so much worse.

'Why didn't I notice earlier?'

"Seijuurou, you shouldn't have stopped me... Nobody would've cared, I would've been doing everyone a favour."

"Don't say that Tetsuya, it's not true."

"You don't even know what they've been saying about me, you don't even know how much it hurt." That sentence stabbed Akashi in the heart, he wasn't there for Kuroko when he needed him the most. 'I'm a failure as his brother.'

Akashi pulled away and instead he cupped Kuroko's face, looking him straight in the eye as he told Kuroko, "Don't listen to them. Don't you **ever** listen to them."

Akashi leaned their foreheads together, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, I'm sorry you had to face this alone. I promise I'll make up for it, will you forgive me?"

Kuroko didn't say anything, but after a while he nodded. That much was enough reassurance for Akashi, he'll never let Kuroko feel this way ever again.

"Good then because I don't know what I'll do if I lose you Tetsuya. You mean the world to me, remember that."


	2. Prompt 2

**Author's note:**

College!AU, akakuro.  
Mistakes are all mine, constructive criticisms are always appreciated.

 _"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." (prompt from: ambiguouslyboisterous)_

Ps. I'm not in college yet so I'm sorry for whatever I described wrongly, feel free to correct me and tell me about my mistakes, okay?

* * *

I walked down the hallway to get to my second class that day, swaying slightly with every step I took. My head was pounding as I struggled to get to class on time. I knew I should've stayed home that day but how could I when missing one class could mean missing everything there is to learn about the subject?

Exaggerated, I know. But it could happen and I was not about to take that risk. I looked horrible with bloodshot eyes, a runny nose and dark eye circles. _Being a college student is hard_ , _being a sick college student is harder_ , I thought as I went up the stairs two steps at a time. I was almost there when everything suddenly turned blurry and I couldn't think straight.

I bumped into a few people but I didn't apologize, too lost in the fact that I couldn't see or think straight. I blinked a few times even resorting to rubbing my eyes hard, trying to clear my vision but it was hopeless.

I stumbled. I heard a gasp and caught sight of the person in front of me sporting a surprised face, he had fiery red hair. Or so I thought I saw, at that moment I couldn't really tell because of my eyesight. And then everything went black.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, I sat up immediately and I've never regretted just sitting up until today. My head hurt so bad and I groaned as I held my head in my hands, massaging my temples, trying to soothe the pain.

"Here, take these." Someone handed me some pills and a cup of water. I mumbled a soft 'thank you' before taking the pills, not even asking what they were. I was clearly not awake enough now that I think about it.

"What happened...?"

"You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." someone replied, clearly amused with the situation.

It was then I realised that I didn't recognize that voice and soon I was staring into someone else's eyes. Captivating red eyes stared back at me and I felt as if I lost my ability to speak. Everything started clicking together and I finally realised that he was the same person I saw before passing out. It surprised me how I actually saw him clearly enough to recognize him considering the fact that my vision was so blur back then. But then again, his red hair was very hard not to notice.

He gave me a small smirk and I couldn't help but blush after I processed everything. I fainted into the arms of a stranger. A very handsome one at that.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou, what's yours?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."


	3. Prompt 3

**Author's Note:**

Some fluff to hopefully lighten up your day! :)  
Mistakes are all mine, constructive criticisms are always appreciated.

 _"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you." (Prompt from: kyoukasetsura)_

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Akashi decided to watch a movie together with Kuroko. A late night "date" so to say. Kuroko agreed of course, wanting nothing more than to just snuggle up to the red haired boy, cuddling and sharing a blanket on the couch.

After they connected Akashi's laptop to their television, they settled down and scanned through some movies Akashi downloaded the night before. They were watching really cheesy romance films but neither of them cared, their attention more focused on their significant other.

Everything went well. Until a horror film started playing and Kuroko couldn't keep his eyes off the screen. Akashi could tell that Kuroko was very much interested in the movie, but he knew he was also scared of whatever was to come. After all, Kuroko couldn't handle horror movies very well, he just liked them for the story.

He could see Kuroko jump every time there was a jumpscare, even though it wasn't very scary. As much as Akashi found the sight oddly cute, he still had to ask if Kuroko wanted to watch something else since he could tell the movie was really starting to scare Kuroko. Being the stubborn person Kuroko is, he denied the offer to watch something else, saying that he wanted to know how the movie goes.

Akashi let him be and soon he was slowly dozing off, the movie didn't interest Akashi, he found the movie very predictable. He closed his eyes for a moment, not to sleep but just to rest his eyes, the screen was way too bright for a room this dark. A few minute passed before he felt a soft tug on his sleeve.

"Akashi-kun..."

He didn't reply, his eyes stayed closed as he acted as if he was sleeping. All he wanted to do was tease Kuroko. That was until he felt Kuroko clench onto his shirt like he would disappear if he let go. He felt Kuroko shift as he tried to get closer to Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, you need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

He felt Kuroko shiver beside him. He opened his eyes, only to see the cutest sight ever. Kuroko was pulling on whatever piece of fabric that was the blanket, holding it close to his body with slight tears in his eyes. Akashi immediately pulled him closer with a soft chuckle.

"I'm awake, and I'm right here for you okay?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

This time, Akashi let out a laugh. Thinking about how cute his boyfriend was.

"Then I'll accompany you for the night. Don't worry, I'll protect you from all the nightmares."

Akashi kissed Kuroko on the lips. A soft and innocent kiss, but whatever he said next was anything but innocent.

"I'll just make sure your mind is filled with nothing but me." he said with a slight smirk.

"I'll make you dream about me tonight."


	4. Prompt 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Warnings: rape (descriptions aren't too explicit), violence**

 ** _Prompt: "I can't breathe"_**

* * *

The air around him was filled with the strong smell of alcohol and smoke. The more the man spoke, the stronger the smell became. The smell alone was suffocating enough but no one other than the young boy noticed, no one else cared.

' _How much longer must I withstand all this?_ _'_

An empty beer bottle was thrown his way, crashing down on the floor right next to him, shards of glass scattered everywhere and he was unable to stop them from hurting him. Blood started flowing out of the wounds, it hurt but he was unable to do anything. And laughter filled the air.

They were talking loudly but he couldn't comprehend anything they said, at this point he didn't couldn't even make out a word they said, nor did he care. Being tied up on the floor, all he could think of was ways to get out of this hellhole. Or at least that was what he thought of the first few days he was here. He tried and tried again but his plans never worked, the punishments only got worse the more he tried. He didn't know when he stopped trying but he knew the reason.

 _'What's the point of trying so hard when it's only going to make things worse.'_

Then came a middle-aged man walking slowly towards him, he couldn't see his face, only his expression. The boy backed away but the man made no signs of the intention to stop, and with a wide grin on his face, the man walked until the boy's back hit a wall. A dead end. The man crouched down and cornered the boy, there was no way of escaping whatever was going to happen.

A pair of strong hands reached the boy soon enough, without hesitating the man tore whatever article of clothing the boy had on him. He then began taking off his own clothes and a look of horror quickly replaced the shock that was evident just a few moments ago. He thrashed around, screaming and begging him to stop. But he never did.

The man pushed himself into the boy. And they all started cheering.

The boy screamed his throat raw but the rough treatment never stopped. The pain, the agony, the feeling of just wanting to die right there and then, it never stopped. The hands that roam all over his body reached up to his throat. Wrapping around it, the man's grip became tighter and tighter, suffocating the young boy. With wrist bound tightly by rope, the boy couldn't do anything but gasp for air.

 _'I can't breathe...!'_

The grip only got tighter and they laughed at his pitiful attempt in getting oxygen.

 _'Someone please help me...'  
_  
His vision became blur, eyes filled with tears as he slowly slipped away.

 _'Save me'_

"Tetsuya!" His eyes snapped open at the sound of someone calling out his name. He gasped for air, staring at his lover with a blurred vision. He tried to speak but nothing came out, he noticed how much his hand was shaking but he couldn't stop it.

"It's all okay now, it's just a dream. You're alright." Akashi said, wiping Kuroko's tear stained cheeks, gently holding onto his hands. "You're safe now, I'm here for you." He said as he pulled Kuroko into a hug. Akashi didn't want Kuroko to remember what happened in the past but it was all coming back and he knew it. But right now all Akashi can do is be there for Kuroko. He continued to comfort and calm Kuroko down as he said three words.

"I'll save you."


	5. Prompt 5

Prompt: "Please put it down."

* * *

I held the gun tightly in my hands with my finger on the trigger, I pointed it straight at the person who made me this way. The person who ruined everything. I watched with glee as he quivered, eyes wide with fear, he was looking straight at the barrel of the gun and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

'I could end this right here, I could be happy again.' I thought as I tighten my grip on the gun, knuckles turning white with the force. I was about to pull the trigger when I heard a familiar voice, shouting at the top of his lungs he called out a name. But it wasn't my name, it was _his_.

"Kouki!"

And I watched as Furihata ran to Akashi's side. _My Akashi's side_. He was mine but why was it that he protected Furihata Kouki with so much care, why was his eyes so filled with _love_? Love that was once only meant for me?

 _"I won't leave you. I'll love you till the day I die and even after that. I'll fall in love with you all over again."_

So all those things you said to me, were they all just lies? I bit my lips in attempt to stop myself from asking unnecessary questions, I know how he'll reply, I've known it the moment he left me for _him_. Akashi told Furihata to stand behind him, so there he was hiding behind the person I love the most, clenching onto his shirt like his life depended on it. How pathetic.

"Kuroko, please stop. Put the gun down."

Since when did you start calling me that? Why won't you call me by my first name? I felt tears threatening to fall, the stinging at the back of my eyes, it hurt so much. Everything hurts so much. Why can't I just end this? Why must I be the one suffering like this?

"Please, put it **down**."

I had no intention of putting the gun down and he knew it. I stared at him and noticed how he held Furihata's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as if the action alone could calm the boy down. It was as if he was silently telling him that he was here for him and I hated it.

Fine. It's fine even if I can't end his life, it's not the only way to end this anyways. I lowered my gun and for a second there I could see the look of relief on Akashi's face. That was until I raised it again and pointed it at myself. I laughed internally, you didn't expect this did you? I could see him talking but I couldn't hear the words he said.

I smiled as tears rolled down my cheeks, it didn't matter to him anyways. He'll be happier this way. They'll be happier this way, right?

"Tetsuya!"

I heard him say my name and that was the last thing I heard. I said his name one last time and told him a sentence he most likely won't forget right up until the day he dies. And I pulled the trigger.

 _"Maybe one day we'll have our own happy ending."_


	6. Prompt 6

**Author's notes:** Thank you for all the reviews! It's really nice to know how my story can actually effect people in any way. I want to be able to write more stories which can evoke different kinds of feelings whether it's sad or happy depending on how the story goes :)

 **Prompt:** "Don't trust me." (Yandere!Akashi AU)

 _I know this is really short, I'm sorry haha_

* * *

"Get away from me!" I shouted, slowly backing away from him.

"Tetsuya, I'm not going to hurt you. Come here." He said with a smooth voice, walking closer to me. A hand reached out to me and I flinched, he stopped moving but didn't lower his outstretched hand.

"Akashi-kun, please I...I don't trust you anymore. Please just _stop_." I couldn't stop my voice from wavering, not with what I just witnessed.

He let go of the bloodied knife he was holding onto, with a clutter it fell on the floor, and the blood on the floor splattered. Blood splattered on his pants but he didn't seem to notice or care. He acted as if nothing happened at all, it was as if he didn't cause the blood from flowing out of the man lying dead on the ground.

"Don't trust me?"

He closed the gap between us. With bloody hands he reached out and pulled me close. My eyes widen as I stood there frozen with fear, I couldn't think of anything, my mind was blank. He leaned closer and whispered into my ear, "Those filthy bastards only want to use you. They don't love you. No one will ever love you like I do."

 _"The only one you should trust is me, Tetsuya."_


End file.
